The present invention relates to a nose clip for aquatic usage.
Nose clips of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. They are used for clamping the nose shut to enable a person to swim under water. The nose clips are known in many modifications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 598,467; 640,629; 690,663; 2,064,986; 2,274,997; 2,924,217 disclose the nose clips which are attachable to a nose from beneath the nostrils. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,488,616 and 4,238,360 show pad-like clips pressed against the nostrils. U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,652 discloses a nose clip which is applied underneath the nostrils and extends upwardly over the outer surface thereof. The clips which are applied from the lower edge of the nostrils distort the profile of the user's nose since they make the nose unnaturally longer in a downward direction. They are highly visible on the nose, and this is true actually for all known nose clips. The known clips usually have a complicated construction, a small area for compressing the nostrils, and a material which deteriorates under the action of water, chlorine and ultraviolet radiation.